Can I help you? Karezi
by Malmy13
Summary: For some odd reason, Dave has disappeared off with Jade. Will this be Karkles' chance to take Terezi back from the coolkid? Or just another idiotic mess up? Rated T: for mild swearing


_**BUZZ, BUZZZZ**_. Karkat sighed and rolled around in the floor for a moment, what a lovely sleep that was. Grunting he threw the odd cover off of him, am I sleeping in the floor? Slowly Karkat lifted himself from the floor, his husk-top continuously vibrating with annoying, unwanted trolling. He groaned, slumping heavily into his chair, and rolling it forward; close enough to the computer. The light from the screen felt like he was staring directly at a lit light-bulb. Wincing he shielded his eyes for a small moment until they adjusted correctly. Blinking vigorously hardly even open long enough to catch the name, 'gallowsCalibrator'. "**Dammit Terezi,**" he sighed, anger and tiredness laced throughout his quiet words. Leaning back, he just planned to drift back off into sleep, but the annotations kept shining repeatedly in his face. He inhaled, and exhaled angrily, and leaned forward. Moving his mouse, he opened the notification.

gallowsCalibrator[GC] has began trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG]

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S

GC: HEY

GC: K4RK4T

GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU DUMB4SS

GC: 4R3 YOU F1N4LLY SL33P1NG FOR ONC3?

GC: W3LL TH4TS SURPR1S1NG

GC: 4R3 YOU B31NG S3R1OUS

Karkat ran his hand through his hair, he sighed and closed his eyes deciding to even reply...

CG: YEAH I ACTUALLY WAS SLEEPING FOR ONCE IN MY FUCKING LIFE

CG: THANKS FOR THAT

CG: OKAY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

GC: OH YOUR3 H3R3

GC: W3LL, 1TS D4V3

GC: 1 TH1NK H3S OFF SOM3WH3R3 FOR J4D3 OR SOM3TH1NG..

GC: H3 WONT T4LK TO M3, 1 HOP3 H3S OK4Y, OR 4TL34ST NOT OFF W1TH H3R

CG: WAIT A MINUTE. HOLD THAT THOUGHT

Karkat blinked a bit, trying to decifer what exactly he was needed for. Is she just rubbing this random shit in my face, like I care? He thought, Well maybe she's upset? Should I do something?

CG: OKAY. WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU WANT THEN

GC: I GU3SS SOM3 R34SSUR34NCE?

CG: YOU REALLY CAME TO ME FOR THAT?

GC: W3LL WHO 3LS3 DUMB4SS. :[

CG: MAYBE KANAYA OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT

CG: IM NOT THE BEST AT HELPING PEOPLE FEEL BETTER IF YOU NEVER ACTUALLY NOTICED

CG: ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU WOKE ME UP FROM THE ONLY GOOD SLEEP IVE HAD IN SWEEPS

GC: OK4Y W3LL YOUR3 ON3 OF MY CLOS3T 1 COULD S4Y..

CG: OKAY WELL MAYBE YOU CAN LIKE DRAW A LITTLE AND HOPE HE GETS HIS LAZY FUCKING USELESS ASS UP AND ACTUALLY REPLY TO YOU

CG: IM PRETTY SURE HE WOULD BECAUSE YOURE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE I CAN STAND

GC: H3H3.. 1 GU3SS SO. :( BUT H3 D1DNT DO TH4T 34RL13R 1S WH4T H4S WORR13D ME

CG: OKAY THEN WHAT CAN I DO

GC: 1 DONT KNOW

CG: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO EXACTLY? I CANT FUCKING HELP YOU IF YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I CAN DO TO HELP YOU

GC: COM3 OV3R 4TL34ST. 1 H4T3 B31NG H3R3 4LON3 TOO LONG. TH3 TR33 C4N GROW QU1T3 UPS3TT1NG L1K3 TH1S

CG: OKAY THEN I GUESS I CAN COME OVER. NOT SO HARD AND ALL.

CG: I BET YOU ILL END UP REGRETTING ALL THIS FUCKING SHIT THOUGH

CG: SEE YOU THEN

GC: BY3

carcinoGeneticist[CG] has ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC]

The cancer couldn't fully tell if Terezi was actually upset, or pulling his leg again. She always tricked him into some of the stupid shit, but he couldn't just turn his back on her. She's never joked about Dave like this, unless she was planning it with him. The thought of being tricked again made him feel like a fucking idiot. He just stood up and walked out the door heading to Terezi's hive..

* * *

**Okay so this may be one of the shortest chapters I shall ever make..! _/flailes arms in caution_. If this being short bothers you, it bothers me the same, so don't be so butthurt if so. PLUS! This is my first stories, so it may show my.. amateurism? That how chu say it? I don't know, but if so, I hope you like it anyway! And if you really feel like wasting your time and reviewing your 'hate' here. That is not really something I, 'WANT' but something I would suggest not doing. :) Just shut your face, and go do something better please, though it wouldn't bother me much. That's all. Thank you!**

**Malmy13**


End file.
